In lawn or other growth treatment, it is known to provide and use lawn cutting devices such as walk-behind or riding mowers, which typically use one or more shielded rotating cutter blades which cut grass or other growth to a desired height.
In lawn or other growth treatment, it is also known to provide liquid treatment systems in which liquid may be applied to act as an insecticide, herbicide, fertilizer, compost accelerator, or other agent.
However, there still exists a need for a cost- and labor-effective, efficient, safe, and easy-to-use lawn care apparatus which may be used by beginner and expert alike to not only cut grass but also to provide liquid application to the grass before, during, or after the cutting process.